


Springfield Stories: Days Don

by Donnison_Shipper52



Series: Springfield Stories [1]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnison_Shipper52/pseuds/Donnison_Shipper52
Summary: Dispite Donny being a one time character and the Debarted was at most a week I've decided to use this as a way to phase Lewis out of Springfield Stories, and This takes place after O.S.I. and that's why Dan references their time working for O.S.I.. Allison will be getting some serious character development in chapter 2. As usual Enjoy.
Series: Springfield Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926511
Kudos: 2





	1. Day One

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP." Buzzed Allison's alarm clock. Allison gets out of bed and checks her phone, "Oh god, I'm really tired." Allison moans aloud. "Allison? Are you alright?" Asks Annette, "Yeah Mom, just tired." Yells Allison as she checks her myphone, "Oh perfect, it's Friday." Yells Allison, "I have no plans today." Thinks to herself, "Why does everyone I know have something planned for the day?". "Oh good a text from Lisa." Says Allison  
lisa: Hey Allison, you got plans today?  
Allison: No.  
Lisa: Oh too bad, Anyway Janey said there might be a new student today.  
Allison: Tell me at lunch alright.  
as Allison gets off the bus in front of Springfield Elementary with the other kids she notices Sara and her cronies.Allison looks down and mutters "Please no! Please no!" "Well Well Well, You better run along to class Allison." Says Sara, as Allison walks past them Sara's friends push Allison to the ground before walking away snickering. "You alright Allison?" Asks Janey "I'm fine." Replies Allison as she wipes some blood away from her nose, " I know something that'll cheer you up." Says Janey "Oh Really." Says Allison as Dan runs up to her, "Are you Fucking ok Allison?" Asks Dan "Yeah I'm fine, just had a run in with Sara." Explains Allison, "Anyway here's the profile you requested." Says Dan as he hands Allison a folder "See ya Mates." Dan says before running off. "Come on Allison, the new kids gonna be here soon." Says Janey as she drags Allison by the arm towards the nearest window. As Allison looks through the crowd she sees a boy, around ten with dirty blonde hair positioning a garbage bag on one end of a seesaw, as he jumps unto the other end the garbage bag hits the School's wall it explodes, spreading garbage juice across the wall, the crowd surrounding the new kid erupts into cheers, everyone except Allison who crosses her arms as she starts thinking about how he's gonna make her life worse, more pranks, it was bad enough with Bart Simpson around but another prankster, "This is bad." Allison thought mere seconds before the new kid turned around while savoring the applause, Allison and the new kid locked eyes for a few seconds before he turned away. "God isn't he cute?" Asks Janey "Not really." Lies Allison Janey frowns and rolls her eyes while Allison walks away, "He's just a rogue, just remember what mom said, focus on your work." She repeats to herself, heading to her locker, "Hey Allison, you see the new kid?" Asks Sophie "Yeah, Why?" Asks Allison as she opens her locker "He's so awesome." Says Sophie "Really Soph? What makes him so great?" Asks Allison "Only Everything! He's got great hair, he's a rebel and he's tall." Explains Sophie "Look, I don't like him, he's only gonna make my life harder." Says Allison as Samantha runs up to them. "Allison! Sophie! Guess what? I just saw the new kid with my own eyes, he is so cute, like a model, his hair is fantastic, it's like gold and his eyes are like... Oh right, have you seen Kat?" Asks Samantha "Yeah she's with Dan, working on something-" Allison is interrupted by a small explosion from one of the class rooms, Dan and Kat walk out, "We are ok." Says Dan. "Back to the new kid, do either of you know his name?" Asks Samantha "Nope." Says Sophie "What about you Allison?" Asks Samantha"I have no idea." Says Allison, now annoyed. "Oh well, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Replies Sam "Can we just get some food?" asks Allison. As Allison walks towards the cafeteria with Sophie and Samantha but as they enter Allison stops walking when she notices the new kid, "Allison? Why'd you stop walking?" Asks Sam "Just trying to think." Answers Allison "About what?" Asks Sam "Th-." Allison is cut off by Kat waving them to her table. As they sit down Sam presses the question "What were you thinking about?" Asks Sam "Alright, I tell you, the new kid. I believe that his presence is gonna cause me problems." Explains Allison, "Do you have a name yet?" Asks Dan "no." Answers Allison "Well I'll help with that my friend." Says Dan. "Did it, went the whole day without running into the new kid." Says Allison as she lies down on her bed. "Beep Beep Beep Beep." Hums Allison's phone, "Hello, you've reached Allison Taylor." She says "Allison, I found something interesting." States Dan "Okay, why do I care?" She asks "Just meet me at the docks tomorrow at 6:08a.m." Dan says before hanging up, "6:08a .m.." She says before drifting off to sleep.  
As Donny finishes demolishing the garbage bag some kid, Bart Simpson, walks up to him "Listen Pal, I'm the head Hamster in this habitrail. capiche?" Says Bart ``Well maybe there's a new guinea pig in your page Capiche." Donny snaps back "Oh I capiche, I capiche just fine." Rebutteled Bart ``Well you keep on capiching." Spits Donny, as the crowd cheered Bart turned around and Donny thought to himself "What's that kid's problem.". Bart attempts to replicate Donny's prank but rather then succeed the garbage bag impacted on Bart's face. As the crowd bursts into laughter Donny turns around to enjoy and savor the applause but he noticed one person who wasn't cheering, she was younger than the rest of the crowd with auburn hair, "Why's she pissed." Thought Donny before turning around again. "Young man, prepare for some serious ... Congratulations." Says Principal Skinner as he gives Donny a pat on the back, "We finally have a man on the inside." Says Chalmers "I'll get you the goods on this Simpson kid." Says Donny before leaving principal Skinner's office, "come with me." Says Bart as Donny walks with Bart to the cafeteria, "Now that you’re one of us we'll let you in on some of the scams we run here, bathroom passes, doctor's notes." Says Bart "Alright got any big pla-." Donny stops talking when he sees the auburn haired girl from before, "Donny? Donny?" Asks Milhouse "Yeah." Says Donny as he regains focus "We're planning on sneaking into the teacher's lounge and fill the coffee pot with crickets." Says Bart. As Donny and Bart sneak into the lounge the door locks shut behind them "Ah Damnit!" Exclaims Bart "How the fuck did Skinner know about our damn plan?" Asked Bart Angrily, Donny doesn't reply, partially because he told Skinner but also because he can't chase the auburn haired girl from his head, "Who are you!" Donny mutters angrily to himself, "Donny, I found a way out." Says Bart as he smashes a window with one of the desks. As Donny enters his apartment, legally it belonged to superintendent Chalmers but her was letting donny stay there while Donny was infiltrating Bart's crew, it was nothing special, just a bedroom, a small kitchen and living room, Donny plops himself down in an armchair and tried to think, "If I don't come up with a prank they'll get suspicious of me." Donny says out loud to himself.. No matter how hard donny tries to think he always ends up thinking about the auburn haired girl, "Who is she." Donny mutters to himself. "I know who can find out." Donny says as he starts dialing his phone, "Yeah, Daniel Colt, I need to find out the name of someone." Donny says before hanging up. "I'll find you Auburn." Donny mutters before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dispite Donny being a one time character and the Debarted was at most a week I've decided to use this as a way to phase Lewis out of Springfield Stories, and This takes place after O.S.I. and that's why Dan references their time working for O.S.I.. Allison will be getting some serious character development in chapter 2. As usual Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison gets out of bed, "5:53, Still got fifteen minutes." She says as she throws her jacket on. As Allison approaches the western entrance of the docks she hears someone shouting "Hey, You got my message." Says Dan as he unlocks the entrance. "Shoot, Why am I here?" Allison asks "New kid, got I.D. names Donny, no last name, parents abandoned him when he was one, hired by Skinner and Chalmers to use as a mole." Says Dan "Why does this matter?" Asks Allison, "Because he's trying to find out about you Allison, I believe that your the Target of his entry prank." Dan says "If he's a mole then why would he go after me?" Allison asks Annoyed "He needs to earn their trust, and their pranksters meaning the only way to earn respect is to prank someone." Dan explains "Do you have any idea how low the odds are?" Allison asks "there is a 5.056798 perfect possibility that he will go after you." Says a voice out of nowhere"Who said that?" Asks Allison "Allison, meet Dot." Says Dan "Who?" Allison asks "Dot is an Artificial Intelligence program created by the NSA to spy on people, long story short they shut down the project but kept Dot in a shipping container at the bottom of Springfield Gorge, I found her and she hacks into computers for me." Dan says "So this is how you get info on people." Allison says as she starts walking away, "Just watch your back." Dan says as he locks the entrance tothe docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't that good I'm also working on Springfield Stories: O.S.I. and Springfield Stories: Pandemic.


End file.
